Hermine Granger und die Akademie von Zentaur
by Hydroxion
Summary: Parings ? Na klar findet es raus..! Ein Jahr in Kanadas Schule für Aurorenausbildung etc. Hermine wird so einiges klar, was sie schon immer wusste. KEIN OOC. Und leutzz ich seh DAS ich hab SCHWARZLESER seid so lieb und REVIEWT
1. Prolog

* * *

Hey meine lieben lieben Leser! auf vielfachen Wunsch hab ich jetzt hier mehr Absätze reingesetzt. So dürfte es noch mehr Spaß machen anzufangenmit dem Lesen. Wagt es doch auch mal ;) und REVIEWT ! 

Handlungszusammenhang!

Hermine, Ron und Harry haben ihre Hogwarts-Laufzeit erfolgreich abgeschlossen und Voldemort ist seit dem letzten Kampf mit Harry erneut untergetaucht. Doch kein Grund sich auszuruhen. Die Aurorenausbildung ruft!

Und in Hermine leben angesichtes neuster Entwicklungen alte Gefühle wieder auf. Kein OOC Hermine, Luna und alle anderen wie sie wirklich sind. !

Pairings werden nicht verraten xDDDD, doch nach Genuss des ersten Kaps müssten sie klar sein - oder auch nicht! Ô.o xD

* * *

Ordinary Day - Ein ganz normaler Tag 

Angestrengt kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und spürte wie ihr Kopf zu bersten drohte.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie lange hatte sie sich jetzt dafür hingesetzt? 2 Wochen,…3 Wochen,…ohne die Stunden der praktischen Exkursionen mitzurechnen versteht sich. Alles in allem also über einem Monat und nun das!

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Gedankenverloren griff sie sich ratsuchend in ihre zerborstenen Haare, die sie in den letzten zehn Minuten angestrengten Nachdenkens in eine Mähne verwandelt hatte, die jeder durch eine Cabrio Fahrt verunstalteten Föhnfrisur glatt den Rang ablaufen könnte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und schlossen sich im nächsten Moment wieder, während sie stumm leise Formeln vor sich hinbrütete.

„Sie haben nur noch fünf Minuten Ladys und Gentlemen. Bitte vervollständigen Sie ihre letzte Antwort und ordnen Sie die Zettel den Aufgaben ihres Materials zu", klingelte die krächzige und doch helle Stimme des alten Flitwicks hinter dem Pult in der vorderen Ecke des Gewölbes hervor. Hermine geriet bei diesen Worten nur noch mehr in Panik. Sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf, um die letzte Gleichung noch vor Abgabe ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung zur „ "Zentaur"Akademie der Auroren-, Bankiers- und Heilerausbildung – Vancouver" lösen zu können.

Verstohlen blickte sie von ihrem Gewühl an Aufgabenpapier, Tinte und letzten Federresten ihres allein von dieser Prüfung abgenutzten Federkiels durch die Runde. Die meisten legten bereits alles Material beiseite und machten sich erschöpft daran noch letzte Versuchsreste von ihren Tischen zu entfernen. Ihr Blick schweifte ab.

Vor ihr saß Harry noch ziemlich angestrengt mit hinter das Ohr geklemmtem Zauberstab vor einem schmierigen, wenn auch ordentlich sortiertem Zettelberg. Sie war also doch nicht die einzige, die redlich Mühe hatte die Zeit einzuhalten. Doch diese Erkenntnis brachte sie in der Aufgabe auch nicht weiter.

Noch immer nach der Lösung suchend wandte Hermine ihren Kopf nach links. Es war doch nicht zu fassen. Nachdem Professor Mc Gonagall in der Abschlussrede des siebten Schuljahres bekannt gegeben hatte, dass die Partnerfakultät „Zentaur" von Hogwarts in Kanada ein kostenloses Auslandsjahr für alle Hogwarts-Schüler finanzieren würde, die den Wunsch haben sich eines der dort angebotenen Berufsfelder anzunehmen, war der Drang hier enorm. Der Prüfungssaal war bis auf den letzten Meter gefüllt.

Fast gesamt Hogwarts nahm teil, dicht gefolgt von Beaubatons und Durmstrang. Kanada, das Land ihrer Träume, das Land von dem Hagrid erzählt hatte es wimmle dort nur so von Drachen, magischen unentdeckten Geschöpfen und Kräutern und frei lebenden Elfen – ja genau – faszinierte das Mädchen schon immer. Abrupt hielt Hermine in ihrem Gedankensturm inne. Sie verlor so nur Zeit. Eines war ihr klar, sie, Hermine Granger, würde Harry und Ron niemals alleine dort hinfahren lassen und ein Jahr von ihnen getrennt ihre Ausbildung in England beginnen. Nie und nimmer.

Gebannt schlug ihr Blick wieder auf das noch leere Feld ihres Pergamentes. Sie stand so kurz davor. Und nun kam sie einfach nicht darauf mit wie viel Mol Spangenwurzkraut sie die letzte Gleichung substitutionieren musste. Es war zum verzweifeln. Erneut blickte sie empor. Diesmal fiel ihr Blick auf Ron. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Als ob dieser gespürt hätte, dass er beobachtet wurde, fiel im wie aus Geisterhand der Federkiel mit gesamten Tintenfass zu Boden.

„Mist", hörte sie ihn murmeln, woraufhin er schnell noch „Vertikus!" hinzufügte. Mit einem Satz erhob sich zuvor ausgelaufenes Tintenfass und kehrte in seinen ursprünglichen Status zurück. Dabei musste Hermine nur noch mehr lachen, ja fast schon kichern. Ron hatte sie so verbittert angeraunt sie solle ihn doch bitte zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag mit jeglichen Aufgaben verschonen, doch sie hatte nicht locker gelassen, da sie damals kurz vor den UTZ standen.

Und so brachte sie ihm den Vertikus-Zauber noch auf den letzten Drücker bei. Er beherrschte ihn mittlerweile gut, fast perfekt für einen Ron Weasley. „Siebzehn", murmelte sie ihn Gedanken. Das ist es! Siebzehn! Ein glanzvolles Funkeln breitete sich in ihren braun-goldenen Augen aus und ihre vor Anstrengung erröteten Wangen fanden wieder zu ihrer normalen Farbigkeit zurück. „Den letzten Satz, bitte", erhob sich nocheinmals des Professors nun quirlige Stimme und mit einem Satz löste das Mädchen die ihr vorliegende Gleichung durch Einsetzten der Variable siebzehn. …„Abgabe!"

Die Massen von Schülern strömten nur aus dem stickigen Gewölbe der Prüfungszentrale heraus und übertönten sich beinahe gegenseitig in Seufzern, Keuchen oder aufgekratztem Gemurmel. „Herm!" Hermione, die vor der großen eisernen Tür stehen geblieben war, um auf Harry und Ron zu warten, blickte reflexartig nach rechts. Harry rief nach ihr. "Oh, Harry, hey Ron", gluckste sie fröhlich und winkte ihn, der sich ihr zusammen mit Ron schnellen Schrittes näherte, zu sich.

„Es war einfach wunderbar", begann sie zu erzählen, als Harry und Ron mit ihr im Gang, der nach draußen führte, gleichauf waren. „Die Aufgaben war ja wohl ein Klacks, oder nicht?" „ Auf alle Fälle Hermine", raunte Harry resignierend, der wusste, dass er Hermine, war sie einmal in Siegeslaune, lieber nicht mit seinen Fragen oder Unsicherheiten vielleicht eher verwirren sollte. Hermine bemerkte den sarkastischen Unterton seiner Stimme nicht einmal.

Sie war einfach zu gut gelaunt. Alles schien perfekt für einen Moment. Sie, Harry und Ron würden gemeinsam nach Kanada reisen, und das in weniger als zwei Monaten, vorausgesetzt jeder hatte seine Prüfungsauflagen erfüllen können. Aber natürlich würden sie das. Es musste einfach so sein, dazu war es zu einfach gewesen, abgesehen von der Frage, die sie nur dank Hilfe ihres feuerroten Talismans lösen konnte. Sie grinste.

„Ron, was ist?", fragte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass angesprochener immer langsamer trottete und sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen und Hermine vergrößerte.

Auch Hermine blieb kurz danach stehen und starrte Ron an. „He, was ist los?", fragte sie mütterlich, denn es war so gar nicht Rons Art mitten am Tage und zudem nach einer Prüfung für die er noch gelernt hatte, Trübsal zu blasen. Ron hörte kaum, dass er angesprochen wurde, er schlurfte nur weiter den Weg entlang, bis er wieder zu Harry aufzog.

Hermine kräuselte die Stirn „Ronald Weasley!", begann sie energisch. „Wir reden mit dir." Wenn es etwas gab, dass sie nicht ausstehen konnte, war es, wenn Ron sie beide ignorierte oder anschwieg. Es irritierte sie einfach, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Sie wusste es selber nicht, und doch war es so. Alles, was sie sich von ihm wünschte war doch Beachtung und Respekt, kurzum Bestätigung.

Sofort blickte Ron auf und sah, dass es Hermine war, die mit ihm sprach. Sie erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an seine Mutter. Immer müssen beide seinen vollen Namen aussprechen, wenn es er nicht sofort antwortet. Wie er das hasste, obwohl es in gewisser Art anders war seinen Namen von Hermine ausgesprochen zu hören als von seiner Mum. !

Bei Hermine hatte er immer dieses zwanghafte Bedürfnis sich zu rechtfertigen. Es machte ihn – er wusste nicht wie er es in Worte fassen sollte – ja, es machte in krank, auf gewisse Weise. „Was ist?", blaffte Ron gelassen zurück, während er versuchte Hermine nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Nun mischte sich Harry wieder zu Wort. „Na hör mal", sagte er sanft aber doch fordernd. „ Wir wollen nur wissen, was mit dir ist. Du bist so still. Da musst du doch nicht gleich so barsch.."

„Es ist nichts. Da geht es raus, wachst nicht fest", schnellte seine etwas übereilte Antwort heraus, die wohl eher an Hermine, als an Harry gerichtet war. Mit einem Mal beschleunigte Ron sein Lauftempo und nahm Kurs auf die Gründe des Ministeriums, die sich außerhalb des Prüfungstraktes befanden.

„RON!", kreischte Hermine ihm unbefangen hinterher. „Verkauf mich nicht für blöd!" Und vorbei war es mit ihrer guten Laune, die sich wo wohlig warm nach der Prüfung in ihrem Brustkorb ausmachte. Verflogen war ihre leichte Dankbarkeit auf ihren besten Freund, der ihr mit der Tatsache letztes Jahr siebzehn geworden zu sein eine Prüfung mit dem Zertifikat „Ohne Gleichen" gerettet hatte. Wie eine Herde Zentauren stampfte Hermine Ron geradewegs hinterher und irgendwie legte sich ein Hauch Trauer um ihre Brust. So abweisend verhielt sich Ron schon seit knapp einem halben Jahr, seit er aufgehört hatte als „ihr" Ron zu existieren. Seit er , sie schluckte, erneut mit Lavender zusammen war. Warum tat es nur auf einmal wieder so weh?

Harry blieb zurückgelassen stehen und schaute den beiden noch kurz hinterher, als sich von hinten eine weitere Stimme an sein Ohr drängte „Ärger?" Ginny war gerade im Ministerium angekommen, um Harry ihren Bruder und ihre beste Freundin, bei der es sich um Hermine handelte, zu empfangen, als sie die letzten Gesprächsfetzen von Ron und Hermines kargem Wortwechsel mitbekam.

„Nein", seufzte Harry nüchtern auf ihre Frage. „Kein Ärger – sondern ein ganz normaler Tag im Leben von Mr und Mrs Weasley-Granger."

* * *

Und wie ist es? Gefällt es euch? o 

Reviiiiiiiewen pls...sonst mach ich nüt weiter greez Hydroxion

emailme juliennekt-online.de


	2. Alte Gewohnheiten und Bekannte

**Kapitel 1 **

**-Alte Gewohnheiten und Bekannte- **

Hermine Nasenflügel schnauften gehörig bebend auf und ab, während sie unentwegt immer schnelleren Schrittes Ron dicht auf den Versen blieb. Sah man schnell hin, glich sie in ihrem Aussehen zusehends der Ausstrahlung eines Thestrals, wenn man fähig war diese zu sehen. Ihre Miene war kalkweiß, steinern und bei dem Tempo mit dem sie an den Tag legte, glich es einem Wunder, dass sie niemandem, der ihr im Weg stand einfach umrannte.

„Pass doch auf", pfiffen ihr einige Schüler hinterher und sogar eine leicht erschütterte Prof. Gonagall ließ vor Verwunderung über Ms Grangers Verhalten ihre linsenförmigen Brillengläser eine Etage tiefer auf ihrem Nasenrücken rutschen. Doch dies drang nur vernebelt zu ihrem Bewusstsein hindurch. Im inneren glich sie in diesem Augenblick keinesfalls dem eisigen Fels, den sie nach außen hin preisgab. Genauso wenig herrschte brodelnde Wut in ihrem Herzen. Je stärker es in ihrem Busen klopfte, desto bewusster wurde ihr das Gefühl. Es war Angst, Unverstandenheit, Trauer.

Jeder, der sie nicht kannte und die Situation eben mit angesehen hätte, würde denken, sie sei eine verwöhnte kleine Furie, die wohl sofort einen Großaussetzer an den Tag legte, wenn ihr jemand mal blöd oder kurz angebunden kam. Zugegeben, für normale Umstände war ihre Reaktion auf Rons einfache, wenn auch kalte Bemerkung eine Spur zu heftig ausgegangen. Jeder konnte schließlich einen schlechten Tag haben, gerade Ron. Und beschimpft hatte er sie auch nicht. Nichtmal patzig ist er geworden. Er wollte anscheinend einfach nur raus und in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Nun könnte man natürlich anführen, dass es Freunde natürlich immer interessiert, wieso der jeweils andere miese Laune hatte und stets dazu bereit waren für den anderen da zu sein, auch wenn man zunächst auf abwehrende Fronten stieße, doch sie hatte Ron regelrecht angeschrieen und nun trampelte sie ihm hier eigentlich ohne zu wissen, was zu tun ist, hinterher. Wieso konnte sie nicht so gelassen wie Harry reagieren. Harry war auch einer von Rons besten Freunden, nein er war Rons bester, und doch blieb er im Gegensatz zu ihr ruhig, tickte nicht aus wie ein kleines eingebildetes Kind – und Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie unter anderen Umständen wohl auch nicht so wild geworden wäre.

Wäre noch alles so wie früher, damals vor mittlerweile zwei Jahren… Nun kam einfach alles zusammen. Das gerade eben war wohl nur der bekanntlich letzte Tropfen, der das Glas zum Überlaufen bringen würde. Was würde Ron nur über sie denken, sie Trampel? Sie wollte doch nur… Hermines Schritte verlangsamten sich bei diesen wirren Gedankengängen, die wild wie kleine Blitze unter ihrer flauschigen Mähne hin und her zuckten. Was wollte sie eigentlich? Genau, Ron finden, wissen, was ihm diese schlechte Laune eingebrockt hat, wie ein normaler Mensch mit ihm reden, genau.

Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass sie Ron gar nicht mehr folgte, sie war schon längst draußen angekommen und befand sich vor dem schäbig, zerbrochenen Schaufenster, welches als tarnender Eingang zum Ministerium in der Muggel-Welt diente. Gerade eben hatte sie Ron doch gesehen – oder war sie einfach nur davon gerannt, vor ich selbst, vor ihren Gefühlen? Keuchend machte sie nun Rast und lehnte sich an das kalte Glas der vom Ruß beschlagenen Scheibe. Sie schnappte hastig nach Luft und presste ihre rechte Hand auf ihren wild auf und ab hebenden Brustkorb, versuchte wieder Fassung zu erlangen. Das war ihr schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, was mit ihr los war. „Ron", murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst, während sie sich brütend der Telefonzelle näherte, um wieder ins Ministerium einzutreten. Sie wollte schließlich keinen Verdacht erwecken, dass irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. „Ron, du machst mich …" Sie nahm den Hörer ab. „_Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen_."

Ron, währenddessen, saß zusammen mit Harry, Luna, Ginny, Lavender und einigen anderen Beaubatons sowie Hogwarts-Schülern zusammen in der großen Empfangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums. Während Lavender dabei war, ihm die Haare ordentlich zur Seite zu scheiteln und Harry anscheinend mundtot geworden war seit Ginny aufgetaucht ist, ließ Luna sich ausgelassen an der Kröte von Neville aus, die er ihr zum Aufpassen mitgegeben hatte, bis er mit seiner Prüfung für die „schottische Rechts-Anstalt für Verklagungen aller Art" fertig war. Heute war Tag der Prüfungen im Ministerium, dachte Ron abwesend. Neville würde also in Großbritanien bleiben, dachte er, als er Luna dabei zusah wie sie mit ihren heute überaus hellaufleuchtenden Riesenaugen versuchte Nevilles Kröte das Wort „Riesiger schottischer Schlaf-Krackler" beizubringen.

Doch ablenken ließ Ron das von seiner schlechten Laune nicht. Nicht, dass er die Prüfung verhauen hätte, nein, das war es nicht. Im Gegenteil! Zum ersten Mal im Leben hatte er ein wirklich gutes Gefühl in der Angelegenheit gehabt und war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher gewesen. Damit konnte er seine doch mageren UTZ-Noten locker dreifach ausgleichen und doch in der Akademie „Zentaur – Vancouver" angenommen werden. Es war etwas anderes, was ihn störte. Angestrengt, als ob er über sich als fremden Menschen nachdenken würde, kräuselte Ron seine Stirn, was seine buschigen Augenbrauen, die Lavender bis heute noch nicht zu zupfen versuchte, eng an seine Augen drückte. Wusste er die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht seit Urzeiten?

„Won-Won?" – Ron schreckte auf und saß geraden Rückens stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl. Lavender hatte ihn gerade noch vor einem recht fatalen Gedanken gerettet, der ihn wohl mit angrenzend höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit das gesamte kommende Jahr auf Kanada verderben hätte können. Innerlich stieß er einen erleichterten Schwall Erleichterung aus. Er liebte Lavender einfach.

„Was ist?", fragte er seine Freundin leicht verwirrt lächelnd, nachdem er sich aus ihrem Klammergriff befreit hatte und sich den für seinen Geschmack viel zu ordentlichen Scheitel gehörig zur Seite geworfen hatte. Flapsig quoll Lavender mit ihrer Unterlippe hervor und finsterte Ron gespielt missmutig an. „ Ich hatte deine Haare gerade so schön gerichtet. – Macht nichts!" „Oh", entfuhr es Ron unweigerlich. Es war ein nicht im geringsten beteiligten oder schuldbewusstes „Oh" – viel eher ein resignierendes. „Was ist mit dir los Ronny?", schluchzte Lavender nun beinahe weinerlich. „Du bist schon den ganzen Morgen so und das wo wir uns heute zum ersten mal seit den Sommerferien wieder sehen. Was hat mein Schatz denn?" Treffer – versenkt !

Missmutig fasste sich Ron an die Stirn und spürte, wie der Gedankenzug, den Lavender noch eben so erfolgreich ausgelöscht hatte, wieder aufzuflammen schien. „Klasse, einfach klasse…" schimpfte er sich im Inneren dafür. „Ron, verachte dich für diese Gedanken. Du hast mit der Sache abgeschlossen, schon seit 2 Jahren! – Schluss aus "

Gezwungenermaßen wand sich der Rothaarige erneut dem fragenden Blick des Mädchens zu, das nun halb auf seinen Schoss geklettert war. Im ersten Moment verwundert über den so raschen Geistesblitz, der ihn nun wie Gottes Segen überkam, flötete Ron gelassen die Antwort heraus, die wohl jeder der Anwesenden hier erwartete. „Ach Lav, es ist nur… die Prüfung ist sicher klasse verlaufen, doch das heißt gleichbedeutend auch, dass ich dich ein ganzes Jahr nicht wieder sehen werde, Schatz." Schnurrend grinste das Mädchen ihn an und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Kussmündchen, was Ron über sich ergehen ließ. Harry, bei dem letzten Satz aus seiner Ginny-ritis-Trance erweckt, verdrehte die Augen.

Ron ließ das mittlerweile kalt, er kannte Harry Reaktionen auf ihn und Lavender schon in und auswendig. Er machte sich beinahe schon fast Angst mit seinem lügnerischen Talent, dass in der Zeit, seit er mit Lavender zusammen war um ein gehöriges Stück gewachsen war. Schlagfertigkeit war wie so oft die Devise. Er liebte Lavender. Er konnte Lavender doch unmöglich sagen, dass er nur deswegen so furchtbar missmutig gestimmt war, weil er beim Austreten aus dem Prüfungsgewölbe im parallel anliegenden Saal einen freudestrahlenden Viktor Krum apparieren sah, der, wie es aussah, sich auch um ein Austauschsjahr Vancouver bemühte. Viktor war ihm die letzten Monate nicht einmal unter die Augen gekommen, geschweige denn in Briefformat an Hermine. Er schien aus ihrem Leben gewichen zu sein, was ihn aus irgendeinem ihm unerklärlichen Grund diebisch freute. Und nun war er wieder da. Hermine gehörte zu ihm, nicht zu Viktor! Jawohl – obwohl, was im dreizauberers Namen dachte er da wieder?

Ron wusste um Lavenders Temperament, wenn es um dieses Thema ging. Deswegen hatte er sie schon einmal verloren. Und er konnte sie auch verstehen. Was ging es ihn an mit wem Hermine Kontakt hatte und mit wem nicht. Er war nicht ihr Freund und nicht in der Position Besitzansprüche zu stellen, und dennoch versetzte es Ron immer einen Stich in die Seite, wenn er Viktors Namen auch nur lesen musste. Viktor Krum, sein personifiziertes Feindbild. Viktor „Ich libbe dich Erminne" Krum – der hochnäsigste Quidditch-Spieler seit es den Schnatz gab. Viktor – „Ich bin so…

„Viktor!" - Eine freudestrahlende Stimme versetzte Ron einen kalten Schauer auf dem Rücken und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, als hätte er gerade seine Zähne von heißem Tee in kalte Eiscreme schnellen lassen. - „Erminne, endlich!"

Hermine, die vor wenigen Augenblicken aus dem metallenen Gitter des Fahrstuhls im Stockwerk der „Ministeriumsabteilung für Prüfungen und Offizielles" ausgestiegen war und sich für einen kurzen Moment nach Ron und Harry umgesehen hatte, traf mit ihrem Blick nun auf Viktor. Erleichtert machte ihr Herz einen kurzen Hüpfer, als sie vernahm, wie er ihren Namen gerufen hatte, noch immer mit derselben Begeisterung, wie damals auf dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr von Hogwarts. Sie hatten sich mindestens zwei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen.

Und doch wusste Viktor weit mehr als so mancher anderer von Hermine. Hermine vertraute ihm. Beide waren gute Freunde geworden, soweit das ohne persönlichen Kontakt möglich war, aber Eulen und magische Schnappschüsse aus dem Urlaub taten ihr übriges daran, dass ihr Kontakt nicht erlischt. Vielleicht war es gerade die Tatsache, dass Viktor nie wirklich zugegen war, die Hermine über die ganze Zeit so ermuntert hatte ihm über ihre Gefühle und Ängste Auskunft zu geben. Es würde nie plötzliche unangenehme Fragen geben. Viktor akzeptierte ihre Verschlossenheit, ihre aufbrausende Art in Zeiten der Prüfungen. Viktor schaffte es, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, dass sie all ihre Sorgen vergessen konnte.

So auch jetzt. All ihre traurigen, hilfe – und schutzsuchenden Gedanken und Ängste waren wie vergessen. Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ein leichtes, fast schon verlegenes Lächeln schlich sich über die Lippen von Hermine. Sie bemerkte nun, dass sie inmitten eines Raumes stand, der über und über mit Menschen gefüllt war und sie einfach so ohne nachzudenken durch den Raum geschrieen hatte. Sowas schickte sich nicht, nicht in Viktors Gegenwart. Er war so furchtbar berühmt wegen all seiner Quidditch-Meisterschaften in Rumänien und sie kannte ihn – dazu noch ziemlich gut. Ein leichtes Rosa schlich sich um ihre Nasenspitze, als sie bemerkte, wie sich der Mädchenkreis, der sich noch vor wenigen Minuten kichernd und wild gestikulierend um Viktor und seine Freunde tummelte, verstummte und sich all ihre Blicke auf sie richteten.

Sie hatte das Gefühl der Mittelpunkt des ganzen Ministeriums zu sein. Und nicht nur die Mädchen waren verstummt. Generell hüllte sich die Halle, die größtenteils nur von Schülern der drei großen Zauberschulen in sich trug, für einen kurzen Moment in bedächtiges Schweigen und andächtiges Murmeln. „Erminne, die Errgebnisse werdden gleich verlessen", freute sich Viktor, der langsam aber stetig auf Hermine zuschritt, welche noch immer halb angewurzelt im Aufzug stand. Er griff ihre Hand und schritt mit ihr aus dem Lift heraus. Viktor wollte also auch nach Kanada, freute sie sich.

In der Halle nahm alles seinen gewohnten Lauf, doch noch immer spürte Hermine die Blicke auf sich ruhen und unweigerlich fragte sie sich wie sie wohl in diesem Moment aussah. Saßen ihre Haare gut? Wie stand es um ihre Fingernägel? „Erminne" Schlagartig wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte Viktor mit überaus großen Rehaugen an, die glatt der von Luna Konkurrenz machen konnten in dieser Sekunde und erhielt die Antwort auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Du siehsst attemberaubbend auss." Daraufhin ließ Hermine ein kurzes spitzes Lachen hören, zu spitz für die Hermine, die den anderen bekannt war. „Nein Viktor, du musst noch weiter Englisch üben, hörst du. Du meinst sicher nicht atembe.."

„Ich weiß gennau, wass ich meinne", grinste ihr Begleiter sie freundlich an und vervollständigte seine Aussage, indem er aus seinem Lederumhang kurzerhand ein rumänisch-englisches Wörterbuch zog. Verlegen blickte zur Seite und sah nun endlich Harry, Ginny, und Lavender. Aber da fehlte doch jemand, oder. Wo war Ron? Es war das erste Mal, dass sein Name ihr seit den letzten zehn Minuten wieder in den Kopf stieg. Und es kam ihr vor, als würde sie aus einem dichten schützendem Nebel der Trance auf den harten und kalten Boden der Tatsachen stürzen.

Ein ihr schon viel zu gut bekannter Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper und sie ließ ihren Blick wieder fallen. Viktor blieb dies anscheinend nicht unbemerkt, denn das nächste, was Hermine spürte, war wie sich ein großer Umhang um ihre Schultern legte, dessen Griff durch einen Arm gestärkt wurde. Überrascht sah sie in die mandelförmigen Augen des Jungen neben ihr. Er lächelte sie bloß stumm an. Hermine wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass Viktor verstand - verstand, was nicht einmal sie zu verstehen vermochte. Ruhig nahm Hermine Viktors große Hand in ihre, was den Jungen leicht erschaudern ließ, und schritt endlich auf Harry und die anderen zu, die sie schon die ganze Zeit interessiert musterten.

Viktor gab Hermine Kraft. Sie hatte etwas zu klären, gut, das würde sie jetzt auch tun. Selbstbewusst kamen sie und ihr Freund bei ihren Freunden an. „Hey Viktor! Schön dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßte Harry seinen ehemaligen Mitstreiter des magischen Turniers fröhlich und reichte ihm die Hand, die Viktor freudig mit der Hand entgegennahm, die Hermines nicht umschlungen hielt. „Die Freunnde liegtt gannz auff meiner Perspekttive", lächelte Viktor, was Hermine und Ginny mit einem schelmischen Grinsen quittierten. „Das mit dem Englisch üben wir aber noch mal, was Viktor?", stichelte Ginny keck, was Hermine mit einem mahnenden Blick an Ginny beantwortete, der ihr hieß höflich zu sein. Das Jahr als Autoritätspersönlichkeit der Vertrauensschülerin hatten ihre Spuren bei Hermine gelassen. Doch Viktor grinste nur leicht beschämt zurück und schüttelte jetzt auch Ginny die Hand. „So so", flötete Lavender auf einmal den beiden entgegen. „Hat der Herr Krum wohl nur die Vokabeln gelernt, um bei Granger zu punkten, nicht wahr."

Viktor verstand nicht ganz, was Lavender in überhöht hoher Stimme da von sich gab, doch Hermine sog jedes Wort in sich auf. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass sie und Lavender vor vielen Jahren beste Freundinnen gewesen waren – ein ganz absurder Gedanke in Anbetracht der Situation, in der sich beide nun befanden. Hermine ignorierte ihre Bemerkung komplett. „Wo ist Ron?", fragte sie stattdessen barsch und fand somit nach der kleinen Begrüßungsrunde den eigentlichen roten Faden wieder, der sie dazu geführt hatte hierher zu kommen. „Ron?", fragte Lavender spitz. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

Stille. „He, Lavender", unterbrach Harry sie, dem es vor dem hundertsechsundfünfzigsten Zickenkrieg zwischen Hermine und der Angesprochenen schon wehleidig in Gedanken dämmerte. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte Lavender bloß so selbstsüchtig sein! Unwillkürlich biss sich Hermine auf die Unterlippe. Schließlich waren sie und Ron doch… „…Freunde", ertönte auf einmal die glasklare und helle Stimme von Luna Lovegood über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg.

„Freunde, wer?", erkundigte sich Ginny flink, während die anderen noch halb wie vom Donner gerührt da saßen, da niemand Luna die letzte halbe Stunde mehr wahrgenommen hatte. „…Schließlich sind Hermine und Ron doch Freunde", wiederholte Luna ihren vorigen Satz nun ausführlicher in ihrer bestehts monotonen Stimmlage. Hermine blickte Luna missmutig an. Konnte sie Gedankenlesen oder was? Aber, ja, das war es, was sie sagen wollte oder viel eher es Lavender an den Kopf schmeißen wollte, genau. Luna hatte ihre Gedanken zu Ende geführt. Lavender schaute Luna giftig an.

-„Ja, da hat sie absolut recht"- Alle sechs Beteiligten drehten sich um. Ron war wieder zu der Runde gestoßen und aus seiner kurzzeitigen Versenkung aufgetaucht. Hermine wusste nicht recht, ob sie sich verguckt hatte, doch ließ Ron da nicht eben ein leeres Fläschchen Pflaumenschnaps in seiner Jacke verschwinden? Er sprach jedoch deutlich und klar und selten hatte er in seinem Leben ernster geklungen als jetzt in diesem Moment.

Hermine starrte ihn an, gefolgt von Viktor. „Hallo Viktor" Ron reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand, welche Viktor fragend annahm. Es schien fast so, als erwartete er Ron hielte einen kleinen Buzzer oder Trollstaub in seiner hohlen Handfläche versteckt – so kannte er Ron immerhin von früheren Begegnungen, doch nichts dergleichen war hier und heute der Fall. „Hallo", antwortete Viktor danach jedoch freundlich. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht. Was war denn in Ron gefahren. Hallo, Erde an Ron, kneif mich mal jemand, dachte sie in Gedanken, vor dir steht Vicky Krum, den du nicht ausstehen kannst.

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sie lächelte Ron an. Ron schien einen plötzlichen Schub Erwachsensein zu sich genommen zu haben. Doch so schnell wie sich Hermines Freude auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, so schnell, wenn nicht schneller verlosch sie im nächsten Moment auch wieder. „Ich will euch beide dann nicht weiter stören", griff Ron diesmal mit deutlich matterer Stimme das Wort auf. Unwillkürlich grabschte er nach Lavenders Hand, was diese zufrieden feixen ließ. „Lavender, wir gehen." Er verzog seine Lider zu einem angestrengt dreinblickenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich… muss dir was zeigen, Schatz." Und weg war er, während Lavender sich noch mit einem kurzen Handkuss in die Luft bei Hermine verabschiedete.

Hermines Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Sie zitterte leicht. Es war nicht zu fassen. Ron war kein Stück anders gewesen als sonst. Es war sogar nur noch schlimmer. Wenn er ein Problem hatte, sollte er es ihr sagen, ins Gesicht! Nicht auf so eine Art. Sie hatte sich gerade für den heutigen Morgen entschuldigen wollen und nun das. Harry und Ginny blickten beide hilflos drein. Luna hatte sich wieder ihrer kleinen Kröte zugewandt, die nun versuchte auf ihrem Zauberstab zu balancieren. Viktor starrte Ron und Lavender seufzend hinterher, bevor er sich wieder seiner Freundin zuwand.

Hermine war sauer- und das nicht zu knapp – doch was sie am meisten ärgerte war, dass sich ihre Wut gegen sich selbst richtete. Wie hatte sie auch nur einen Augenblick denken können, Ron hätte sich geändert? Ha! Wäre erwachsener geworden… Der Schnaps sprach ja schon Bände, zündete sie in ihren Gedanken weiter. Viktors Druck auf ihre Schulter verstärkte sich, doch das schleuderte sie nur weiter in ihre Gedanken. Wie konnte sie… wie konnte sie nur eine Sekunde geglaubt haben sie bedeutete Ronald Billius Weasley auch nur mehr als einen Fingerhut!

„Harry, Ginny", verabschiedete sich Hermine mit bebender Stimme, woraufhin sie schwungvoll auf ihrem Absatz kehrt machte und sich mit Viktor im Arm auf dem Weg in die Zentralsammlungsstelle für die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen machte.

„Mmmppphffhhhhmm" „mhhhnmnm" Wie konnte er es nur wagen? „hhhnmmpf" Warum zum Teufel war es Fakt, dass er, dieser große… „mhhhm", verlogene, schmierige, … „szzschhmmh", gespielt charmante,…"mpphmm, ..wow Ron!" Holzklotz rumänischer Herkunft seinen dreckigen Arm um die Schultern dieses unschuldigen Mädchens gelegt hatte? „Das war ein langer Kuss", schwärmte Lavender mit glasigen Augen, während sie gefangen zwischen Rons beiden energischen an die Wand gedrückt, jappsend um Luft rang.

Das war es also, was er ihr zeigen wollte, schloss sie sich aus ihren Gedankefetzen zusammen, einfach scharf dieser Ron. Gierig legte das Mädchen ihre beiden Hände um Rons Nacken und grinste ihn verführerisch an. Sie grinste genau wie Hermine, dachte Ron, als Viktor und sie sich getroffen hatten. Ob sie dann auch … nein unmöglich! Er verbat es ihr. Grimmig stand Rons Kopf in Flammen und seine Stirn war gezeichnet von einem Rot, dass selbst den Ton von Krummbeins Fell übertrumpfen sollte.

Nein, schon wieder! Wieso dachte er gerade jetzt wieder an Hermine, was sollte das? Lavender kam dieser Gedanke gar nicht erst in den Sinn. Sie erfreute sich vielmehr an Rons plötzlich aufschäumenden Temperaments, das er ihr hier in einer der Nebengänge des Amtshauses präsentiert hatte. Der Gedanken wieso er das gerade jetzt getan haben könnte, kam ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise in den Sinn. Und auch Ron, der langsam wieder zu sich kam, blickte sichtlich erstaunt an sich hinab. Etwas in ihm suchte die Antwort für dieses stürmische Verhalten, welches im nun wenige Momente nach der Tat nicht nur kindisch sondern auch ziemlich beläppert vorkam. Sein Körper fühlte sich leer an, nicht in geringstem Maße beflügelt.

Irgendwie verspürte er den Drang sich schroff mit dem Ärmel über die Lippen zu wischen, doch er unterdrückte diesen. Wenn sich Liebe so anfühlte, musste es wohl so sein. Ernüchtert wich er etwas von seiner Freundin zurück und schämte sich zugleich dafür, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie waren nicht zuhause oder sonst wo! Lavender war seine erste und mittlerweile ja zugleich zweite Freundin und sie vergötterte ihn, so interpretierte er es zumindest. Besser wusste er es sicht nicht zu erklären, wieso sie andauernd an seinem Rockzipfel hing und ihm keine Minute Ruhe gönnte, trafen sie sich mal. Er war das gewohnt, kannte es nicht besser. Und er wusste auch, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Es war schön so jemanden zu haben.

Aber dieses nagende Gefühl der Leere schien immer zu bleiben. Früher bevor er mit ihr zusammen war, hatte er gedacht, dass dies anders sein würde, wenn er erst eine Freundin hätte. Er hatte sich das alles etwas anders vorgestellt. Jedoch war er Ron – der kleine unwissende Rotschopf, der wohl nie ein Mädchen abkriegen würde, so noch bis zum sechsten Schuljahr – unerfahrener als seine eigene kleine Schwester. Das mit Lavender war richtig. Er mochte sie, wirklich. All das würde schon seine Richtigkeit haben in einer Beziehung, sonst wäre er doch nicht mit ihr zusammen, oder?

Sein Kopf glich, wenn es um Mädchen ging einem Schweizer Käse, nur bekam er recht wenig davon mit. Seufzend stieß Ron einen kleinen Ton aus. „Hat dir gefallen, was Won-Won?", kicherte Lavender verlegen, während sie sich aus Rons halber Umarmung befreite und sich das Pullunder zurecht rückte. Ron antwortete nicht, lächelte sie stattdessen geistesabwesend an. Das machte er immer, wenn er angestrengt über etwas nachdachte und nach Stunden zur Lösung kam, Quidditch gespielt hatte, oder es um ein gewisses brauhaariges Mädchen ging, mit buschigen Haaren und zarten Fingern. „Ron, steh nicht so dumm rum", maulte nun eine Stimme rechts neben ihm, welche ihn am Ärmel zog und in irgendeine Richtung schleifte.

„Komm, wir müssen zurück, wenn uns jemand hier findet, haha ha ha." Dieser Griff… _ihre_ Finger hatten ihn damals im Verbotenen Wald während einer Stunde „Magischer Geschöpfe" so umklammert. Wie versteinert er ihr damals in die Augen blickte. _Sie_ entgegnete ihm mit eben so einem Blick, hilfsbedürftig, schüchtern … süß. Jetzt hielten _ihre_ Finger einen anderen Arm umringt. Obwohl, was heißt hier jetzt? _Ihre_ Finger gehörten schon seit er denken konnte einem anderen. Nun ganz so lange auch nicht, nicht so lange, dass er denken konnte – aber solange er an _sie_ denken konnte, da gehörten _sie_ schon Krum.

Er starrte auf den Boden. Sein Blick fiel auf nun Lavenders schmales Handgelenk, dass gerade seines hielt. Stumm ging und folgte er ihr. Es war besser, wenn es so war. Er, er hatte _sie_ gar nicht verdient. Die Finger seiner linken Hand, versteckt unter einem Umhang formten ein kleines Zeichen und er schwor sich, sie nie wieder, nie wieder so zu begehren, wie er es heute tat, _seine_ Hermine.

„Pssstt", zischte Harrys Stimme unheilvoll Ron und Lavender entgegen, die sich gerade versuchten möglichst leise in den großen Raum der Bekanntgebungen zu mischen, um ihre Ergebnisse noch vor dem Zertifikat, dass sie im positiven Fall die Tage per Post erhalten sollen zu erfahren. Das Ministerium, nun unter der Leitung von Remus Lupin hatte sich gehörig weiterentwickelt, nicht nur im Betriebsklima, wie Rons Vater es seiner Familie nun seit einem Jahr fast jeden Abend in höchsten Tönern vorschwärmte, sondern auch in seinem Umgang mit Anträgen und formellen Dingen an sich.

„Service wird hier ab jetzt großgeschrieben", laut Mr Weasley. „schließlich hat sich Remus nach meinem Anliegen dies sehr zu Herzen genommen, damit zumindest unsere Regierung nicht so herzlos mit Anträgen umgeht wie so manches Bauamt der Muggel." Verstanden hatte das Ron natürlich kein Stück Bauamt? Was sollte das bitte sein und vor allem was für Anträge? Waren die Muggel denn zu seiner hohen Staatsform inklusive dezentraler Koordinierung überhaupt ohne Zauberei im Stande.

Er musste zugeben einfach nichts über Muggel zu wissen, fast nichts außer einer Menge über Zahnärzte…, in den Stunden Muggelkunde musste er wohl regelmäßig verschlafen haben oder mit Harry Zauberschach auf dem Papier gespielt haben. Wie dem auch sei. Lupin hat sich was einfallen lassen, damit Prüfungen und Seminare ihre Ergebnisse innerhalb weniger Stunden die Ergebnisse bereits an ihre Teilnehmer mitteilen konnten. Eine revolutionäre Methode mittels einer Maschine, die Formulare blitzschnell ein"scannen" konnte und sofort verarbeitete. Unglaublich – sein Vater nannte das die Weiterentwicklung des Kopierers mit Personalcomputeranschluss, was auch immer diese unheilvollen Worte wieder heißen mochten. Gruselig, so ganz ohne Zauber.

Ron war mal wieder komplett abwesend, wie es ihm ungewöhnlicher Weise einmal selbst auffiel. Typisch für ihn, wenn er etwas verdrängen wollte, doch genug davon! Stutze er sich selbst nochmals drohend zurecht. „Wo wart ihr denn so lange?", flüsterte Harry misstrauisch, als er sich und Ron unbeobachtete glaubte. „ Potter! Also; wenn Sie noch zur Schule gingen, wären das jetzt 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ebenfalls für sie Weasley", donnerte die Stimme der alten Professorin hinter ihnen über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Mc Gonagall musterte beide streng an, bevor ihr Ausdruck eine für sie untypische Art Melancholie gewann. „Ja, sie alle sind schon so groß, dabei kommt es mir vor, als säßen wir wieder in der großen Halle und sie würden dem sprechenden Hut gleich gegenübertreten…hach ja"

„Pro-fessor", stammelte Harry verwundert unter seinem leicht verfilzten schwarzen Haarstrang hervor. „Seien Sie doch endlich still!", zischte ihre frühere Lehrerin die beiden jedoch nun wieder wie gewohnt an. Beide richteten ihre Blicke nun nach vorne und Lavender fasste fest nach Rons Hand. „Jetzt wird´s spannend."

Lupin trat auf die Bühne. Seine Haare wirkten noch verwegener als früher, stellte Hermine grinsend fest und äußerte darüber einen kleinen Kommentar an Viktor, der sich nahe an sie gebeugt hatte, um sie besser hören zu können. Er schmunzelte. Sie hatte Lupin lange nicht mehr gesehen, genauso wenig wie die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens. Seit Dumbledores Tod wurde es um den Orden sogar innerhalb ihrer Mitglieder stiller, doch Hermine ließ sich nichts vormachen.

Alles wurde nur noch mehr mit einer verschärften Brisanz behandelt als zuvor, deswegen diese Ruhe… vor dem Sturm. Sie hoffte bloß, dass dieser Sturm nicht zu schnell losbrechen wurde. Kanada stand außerhalb des Schutzes Dumbledores, den er zu Lebzeiten auf Hogwarts, Beaubatons und die anderen großen Zaubereischulen Europas ausgebreitet hatte. Was, wenn die Totesser sie dort angreifen würden? Was wenn sie sich ihnen nicht mutig stellen konnte, wozu sie sich verpflichtet fühlte, da sie seit langem dem geheimen Wunsch hegte sich dem Orden anzuschließen?

Nur Viktor wusste dies und er hatte sie in ihrem Vorhaben unterstützt. Immer wieder betonte er wie wichtig es sei, dass man seinen Platz im Leben fände und dieser weitaus mehr zu bedeuten hatte, als auf dem Besen eines Qudditch-Turnieres oder der Sessel hinter etagenhohen Papierbergen am Schreibtisch. Das war der Grund, wieso er nach Kanada wollte. Auch er wollte Auror werden und sich so nützlich machen, nachdem er alles über die Ereignisse in Hogwarts von Hermien erfahren hatte, noch bevor es in allen Zeitungen der ganzen Zaubererschaft zu verlesen war. Sein Leben als Sportler füllte ihn nicht aus, genauso wenig wie Hermines als allseits bekanntes Lexikon.

---- „An alle, die ihr euch heute hier versammelt habt, Schülerinnen und…."

Alle klatschten Beifall und huldigten Lupins Rede würdevoll. „Ein echter Minister zum Anfassen", strahlte Ginny ihrem Vorbild entgegen und mischte lautstark in Harrys Beifall unter der tobenden Menge ein. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich leicht. Der Saal war begeistert. „Und bevor ich es vergesse", hallte nocheinmals des Ministers laute Stimme durch das Gebrause des Klatschen Publikums an seine Hörer. „Nun eure Ergebnisse, die euch Stipendien an die berühmte Fakultät „Zentaur" in Kanada ermöglichen sollten.

Ich hoffe ihr habt es euch nicht vermasselt." Lachend tobte die Menge nocheinmals auf, bevor sich wieder Ruhe zwischen sie mischte und – zur Verwunderung aller – der sprechende Hut die Bühne betrat. Lupin stieg von der Bühne herab und wandte sich den Logen zu, die für die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums im hintersten Teil des Raumes bereitstanden. Dabei schritt er an Harry und Co vorbei, die er freundlich anzwinkerte. Tonks wartete währenddessen schon auf ihren Ehemann. „Großartig", flüsterte sie ihm zu, wofür sie einen beißenden Blick von Ginny erntete, die sich wie es Harry nun verblüfft auffiel etwas in den alten Schulkameraden seines Vaters verliebt hatte. Nun versah Harry seinen neuen Paten mit einem argwöhnischen Blick, der dem von Ginny an Tonks zutiefst ähnelte.

Die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wurde jedoch wie auch die aller anderer wieder auf die Bühne gelenkt, als sich der ihnen so bekannte Hut räusperte und nun lautstark erhob. „Machen wir es wie immer, kurz und gut!", kräuselte er sich. „ Als erste: Aaron, Linda!"

* * *

Naaaa, und wie findet ihrs? Gomen desu. ES IST NICHT BETA-GELESEN ... eventuelle Fehler seien mir also bitte zu verzeihen. Ich hab halt zuviel Stress- Doch wer Lust hat sich an dieser Geschichte zu beteiligen oder im Voraus zu erfahren, was vielleicht Sache wird, darf sich gern als Beta Kanditat/in anbieten - lieb schau

REVIEWS PLS - Gruß an Grideloh und Dank für den ersten Kommie

eure Hydroxion


	3. Die neue Winkelgasse

Sooo meine Lieben, der erste Teil des 2.ten Chaps Ich wollt ihn schon veröffentlichen auch wenn das Kapi noch nich fertig ist. Also meine lieben 183 klicks auf meine Story bis jetzt und nur 2 Kommies, nenene da werd ich unglücklich TT wollt ihr mir das antun?

**Lasst einfach was da, sei es nur ein "interessant", oder "was soll der Müll?" xD thx kommies sind echt die einzige nahrung für uns schreiberlinge '' thx und los gehts:**

p.s. (Hab jetzt auch ne beta leserin gefunden , grindeloh du hast noch nicht geantwortet, soll ihr dir ab jetzt mal alles per mail schickn? oder warst du nur noch nich on um meine antwort zulesen?)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2**

**- Die neue Winkelgasse – **

Allmählich erhoben sich die Maßen der Schüler und geschäftiges Stühlerücken war zu vernehmen, was sich mit einem der lautesten Geschnatter aller früheren Hogwarts-Zeiten vermischte.

Nachdem der sprechende Hut in seiner berühmt leicht verwegen Art spritzigen Sarkasmus an alle Schüler verteilte und ihnen somit teilweise eine mehr unerwünschte Abschlussrede über all ihre Schuljahre auf Hogwarts abliefterte., dass jeder aus Beaubatons oder Durmstrang heilfroh war den Hut nicht zu kennen, überkam ein Regen von silbernem Glitzerfunken die große Halle mitten im Herzen des Ministeriums. Elfen flatterten durch das kugelförmige Gewölbe und der Gesang von Sirenen war zu hören, doch nicht in seiner teuflischen Variante sondern in der schönsten Form wie es ihn gab.

Lupin hatte sich in seiner Anfangsrede stark auf die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre bezogen und die Schüler der drei Schulen dafür gelobt so tapfer gewesen zu sein, und dies war nun die Überraschung von der er gesprochen hat. Es war einfach wundervoll gewesen. Hermine hatte noch immer Tränen in den Augen, während sie zufrieden ihr Pergament in den Händen hielt, dass ihr ganz persönliches Zertifikat für „Zentaur" darstellen sollte. Jedes Zertifikat war individuell gefertigt, so dem Hut zufolge und dieser Eindurck bestätigte sich, während Hermine sich jetzt umsah. Viktors Zertifikat war in einem leichten rostrot gehalten und die Ränden waren überzogen von einer Art Holzrinde, die die Maserungen des Ahorn zeigte.

Die Zertifikate der meisten Beaubaton Mädchen waren, zumindest Hermines Eindruck nach, gülden und leicht perlschimmernd, eine Grazie für sich wie ihre weiblichen Besitzrinnen eben auch. Alle waren sie irgendwo gleich, keine Individualität. Bei diesem Gedanken schmunzelte sie leicht. Mag sein, dass sie nicht so schlank war wie Fleur Delacour, sich nicht so anmutig bewegte wie Shirley McGriffer, die Schulsprecherin der Mädchenschule und auch nicht so makellose Haare hatte wie so viele andere Mädchen hier, aber sie war sie und sie besaß genau wie alle anderen hier das Zertifikat, was zu zu gleichem berechtigte wie jeglichen Rest der Teilnehmer. Ihre Minderwertigkeitskomplexe schien sie wohl immer noch nicht wirklich im Griff zu haben, schimpfte das braunhaarige Mädchen sich im inneren selbst. Eilends zog sie sich nun, nachdem in ihrem und Viktors Gang wieder etwas mehr Luft zum atmen war, ihren Umhang über und nahm Kurs zum Ausgang. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie Ginny noch nicht mal wirklich begrüßt hatte, seit sie ihr begegnet war und das wollte sie nun auf schnellstmögliche Art berichtigen.

Die Sache mit Ron lag ihr aber noch immer schwer im Magen, aber sie war es nicht zuletzt sich selbst schuldig Haltung zu bewahren. Auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, die Schuld an Rons Verhalten suchte sie unberechtigter Weise immer bei sich selbst. Sie strafte sich dafür ihm anscheinend nie genügend gezeigt zu haben, dass er ihr bester Freund war. Harry wusste, welchen Stellenwert in ihrem Leben fand, denn er behandelte sie nie so schlecht wie Ron es manchmal mit ihr tat.

Doch mit Harry war das eben auch ganz anders als mit Ron. Auf eine gewisse vielleicht absurde Art und Weise fand sich die Würze zwischen ihrer und Rons Freundschaft erst dadurch, dass sie so viele Streitereien hatten, die ihn hassen und gleichzeitig lieben, na ja mögen, konnte, berichtigte sie sich schnell in Gedanken. Dank ihm wuchs sie schon so manches mal über sich hinaus. Wenn sie ihm doch bloß einen kleinen Teil davon zurückgeben konnte, was er ihr gab. Sie konnte ihm nie wirklich böse sein. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, hätte sie sicher so oft gesagt, dass sie sich in ihn… ach quatsch. Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, während Viktor sich den Weg durch die Massen bahnte und sie ihm stets den Zielkurs Harry und Ginny im Auge, folgte.

Harry sah Hermine schon von weitem kommen. Ihre Haare waren ganz einfach ein Blickfang. Er musste grinsen, nicht so schön wie die feuerroten Wasserfälle neben ihm, das stand fest, aber doch beeindruckend. Bei dem Gedanken wurde er rot und hoffte, dass seine wilden Haarfransen, die ihm wie immer ins Gesicht hingen diese leichte Farbveränderung verbergen konnten. Ginny war glücklicherweise doch mit etwas total anderem beschäftigt.

Neugierig musterte sie ihren Bruder und dessen Freundin, bei dem Wort schluckte sie in Gedanken. Offenbar hatten sie einen Streit. Beide standen wild artikulierend im Gang außerhalb der Halle und sie konnte es schon beinahe seit zehn Jahren riechen, wenn ihr Bruder schlecht gelaunt war, und dies nicht zu knapp. Die kleinere wollte es zwar verhindern, aber unverfroren schlich sich doch ein berühmt hämisches Fred-und-George-Grinsen auf ihr kleines Gesicht.

Wäre es nicht zu unverschämt gewesen, würde sie wohl rauslaufen, Ron auf die Schulter klopfen und ihm Beifallsrufe entgegenjagen. Sie hasste Lavender. Jemand anderes täte Ron sicher viel besser als diese lüsterne Zicke. Nur wer – sie wusste es selbst nicht so genau und wollte sich kein vorschnelles Urteil erlauben. „Hey Harry", lachte Hermine, als sie nun endlich bei ihren beiden Freunden angekommen war. „Wir haben es geschafft. Ich freue mich so." Wild drückte sie Harry an sich und erwürgte ihn halb in ihrer freudestrahlenden Umarmung. Krum lächelte sanft. „Nur die Ruhe Hermine", röchelte Harry leicht benommen, wodurch sie etwas erschrocken zurückwich und ihn schief anlächelte. Ihr Schweigen sollte aber nicht lange anhalten.

„Ginny", quiekte soeben verstummte wieder lauter auf, als sich das rothaarige Mädchen drängelnd an Harry vorbei schob und Hermine in die Arme fiel. „Hey , hallo nochmals", kicherte Ginny unter der Umklammerung der Größeren. „Mensch Hermine", staunte das Mädchen, nachdem sie und ihre Freundin sich wieder getrennt hatten. „Dein Zertifikat ist aber schön!" „Was, wirklich, findest du?" Perplex blickte Hermine an ihrem Arm hinunter. Sie hielt ihr Zertifikat streng eingerolt in der hohen Handfläche und musste zugeben, dass sie es bislang noch nicht wirklich gründlich in Augenschein genommen hatte. Äußerlichkeiten bedeuten ihr nicht viel, wobei der sprechende Hut erwähnt hatte, dass jedes der Pergamente neben den Leistungen des Prüflings auch dessen Charakterzüge in seinem Aussehen miteinbeziehen würde. Diese Tatsache hatte sie verdrängt.

Was sollte das Pergament schon aussagen? Behutsam öffnete sie jenes nun vor Neugier getrieben aber doch und schob es aus seiner Hülle. Ein himmelblauer Bogen Papier enthüllte sich in ihrer Hand, dessen Struktur sich weich anfühlte, fast als sei es Flaum auf dem geschrieben wurde. Zum Rand hin wurde das Material jedoch fester und schloss mit einem silbernen Rand ab, der eine feine Kontur aufwies, fast so als würde straffender Bergkristall das Pergament daran hintern sich wie ein Federnmeer zu wellen. Es war wirklich schön. Im unteren Drittel stand ein „Ohne Gleichen" in schwarzen Lettern gedruckt, darunter ihr Name.

"Respekt Hermine", sprach Harry gespielt ehrfürchtig und machte einen angedeuteten Knicks vor ihr. „Hätte ich aber auch nicht anders von dir erwartet." Ginny spöttelte leicht nickend hinterher, fügte danach jedoch hinzu. „Harte Schale, weicher Kern." „Wie?", erkundigte sich Hermine, dessen Blick inzwischen wieder abgedriftet war und eine kleine Ecke ihm Korridor begutachtete, in der sich ein streitendes Paar Menschen befand. Empört, dass Hermine mal nicht aufmerksam war, stütze Ginny ihre angewinkelten Arme in die Seite. „Na dein Zertifkat. Es spiegelt dich genau wieder." Hermine verstand nicht ganz wie sie das meinte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch jetzt einer anderen Person, die sich mit leicht genervter Miene ihr und den anderen näherte.

„Oh Ron, da bist du ja endlich", pfiff Ginny ihren älteren Bruder an. „War was los?" Ihre Stimme klang so unschuldig, als wüsste sie nicht im geringsten, was eben gerade zwischen Lavender und Ron vorgefallen war. „Nichts", antwortete dieser knapp. Zu seinem Glück fragte auch Harry nicht weiter und Hermine und Viktor ließen das Thema Lavender und er auch unberührt. Zum Glück hatte sie wohl niemand gesehen. Er blickte jetzt Hermine an. Sein Gesicht klärte sich auf. Er würde sich ab jetzt zusammenreißen. Er wollte sich zusammenreißen! Hermine sollte sehen, dass er doch ein guter Freund für sie war, auch wenn er sie am heutigen Morgen leider wohl etwas anderem belehrt hatte. Freundschaft geht über alles, dachte er sich bestimmend ernst im Kopf.

Es gab nichts auf der Welt, wofür er diese riskieren würde, weder bei Harry noch bei Hermine. Freundschaft ging sogar über seine eigenen Bedürfnisse hinaus, selbst wenn das heißen würde, dass er seine Freundin dafür in den Schatten stellen musste, oder tief in ihm drin, ein erneut aufkeimendes aber aussichtsloses Gefühl noch ersticken musste, bevor es lodernd ausbrach. Das hatte er sich doch gerade geschworen, mahnte er sich, als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er Hermines Silhouette fast in sich aufzusaugen schien. Er hatte doch eine Schraube locker.

Hermine sprach ihn nicht an, also beschloss er selbst das Wort zu ergreifen. „Hermine", begann er zögerlich und bemühte sich, dass seine Stimme nicht in sich einbrach erdrückt von den Verwirrungen die sich zur Zeit in seinem Kopf abspielten. „Hermine, wie… ist es gelaufen?" Was besseres fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein. „Oh", erwiderte das Mädchen kühl aber nicht unfreundlich. „ Ein „Ohne Gleichen". „Mal wieder", mischte Ginny sich dazu.

„Wie lief es bei dir?", fügte Hermine noch schnell hinzu. „Nicht ganz so gut", lächelte Ron geknickt hervor und hielt Hermine und den anderen, die ihn fragend ansahen sein Zertifikat unter die Augen. „Ron, nur annehmbar", kritisierte Harry seinen Freund glucksend und gab ihm einen theatralischen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Willkommen im Klub." Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry hatte also auch gerade nur mit der Mindestanforderung bestanden und das obwohl sie so viel gelernt hatten. Er würde Hermine nie verstehen, wie sie es bloß immer schaffte ein „Ohne Gleichen" auf ihre Prüfungen zu zaubern. Eindrucksvoll.

Hermines Blick lag in diesem Moment jedoch stark verwundert und zutiefst verwirrt auf etwas anderem als Rons Note im Pergament. Das Blatt, was er ihr, der er jetzt mit Harry witzelnd rumzuquäken beschäftigt war, entgegenhielt war ebenfalls aus einem hellblauen und, sie wagte es kaum es anzufassen, weichem Papier. Der Rand war wie der ihrige silbern. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass es nicht Bergkristall war, der den Rand umfasste, sondern Onyx, dessen Komplementärstein. Hermine schluckte. Sie schaute sich um. Viktor hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit umgedreht und sprach rechts neben ihr nun mit einigen weiteren Schülern aus Durmstrang sowie wichtigen Sportlern der nächsten Quidditch-Saison. Ginny flitzte im Kreis um Ron und Harry und machte blöde Grimassen, während sie versuchte die beiden nachzuäffen.

So wagte sie es um zog zum Vergleich noch einmal ihr Pergament hervor, hielt es neben das von Ron. Sie waren wirklich beinahe identisch. Schnell suchte ihr Blick Harry auf, ließ ihn an seinem Handgelenk herab fahren. Sein Pergament war Grün und glich nicht im geringsten dem der beiden. Was sollte das heißen? Gehetzt suchte uhr Augenpaar noch andere Eindrücke an Zertifkaten im Raum auf. Keines, wirklich keines glich dem anderen in dem Maße.

Sie waren alle verschieden, vollkommen individuell. Wenn man dem, was der Hut gesagt hatte Glauben schenken konnte, dann mussten Hermine und Ron wohl mehr miteinander teilen als ihre Freundschaft, mehr als sie mit Harry verband. Stimmte all das, was der Hut erwähnt hatte, so verband sie und Ron wohl eine Art Seelenverwandtschaft. Der Gedanke schien ihr absurd. Sie stritten sich doch immer. Er verstand weder sie noch sie ihn. Doch dennoch konnte sie diesen Gedanken nicht so schnell fallen lassen. Irgendetwas daran gefiel ihr und sie wusste nicht warum. Es war doch eher gruselig, nicht wahr?

Dies und ähnliches versuchte sie sich einzureden, um von etwas wegzukommen, was ihr gerade wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf geschossen war, das sie aber nicht wahrhaben wollte. Glücklicherweise fand Ginny erneut das Wort wieder und sprach in ihre Richtung. „He Ron, du hast was fallen lassen." Flink bückte sie das Mädchen und schob ihrem Bruder ein weiteres Pergament unter die Nase, sodass jener nicht ein Wort davon lesen konnte, was darauf geschrieben stand „Fuchtel mir nicht damit vor der Nase herum", fauchte Ron jüngere barsch an und riss den Bogen an sich.

„Was soll das sein?" Hermine war froh über diese Ablenkung und schob ihren Kopf nun weiter nach vorne um einen genaueren Blick auf den Zettel erhaschen zu können. Dabei musste sie sich leicht vorbeugen und auch Ron stand nicht besonders gerade über das Pergament gebeugt. Ihr Atem streifte seinen. Sie erschauderte völlig und mit einem mal blickte sie Ron mitten in die wunderbar hellblauen Seen, die das Zentrum seines Gesichts ausmachten. Sie spürte wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Bildete sie sich das nur ein oder war es auch Ron um seine Sommersprossen etwas röter geworden?

Beide wichen schnell zurück. „Nun hört doch mal auf euch halb zu küssen und lest vor, was dadrauf steht", feixte Ginny beide an, was sie sich ein „Halt die Klappe, Ginny", von Ron einfangen ließ. Hermine presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Küssen? Ron? „Da steht drauf", las nun Harry vor und übernahm für Ron das Wort, da dieser wohl zu überfordert war in dieser Sekunde zu sprechen. „ Da steht, was wir alles für unser Jahr in Zentaur brauchen. Eine Liste so wie damals in Hogwarts." Seine Augen wandertetm schnell lesend über das Blatt. „Ach du meine Güte", raunte er, als er fertig war. „Das ist ja unheimlich teuer alles. Haben wir ein Glück, dass es uns bezahlt wird"

Hermines Blick, der jeglicher Faser von Ron so wehement auswich, als sei er radioaktiv verseucht, heftete ihren Blick nun auf das Ende des Dokuments. Unten rechts stand eine kleine Adresse. Das musste es sein, wo sie ihr Material bekamen.

„Drommettenweg." Viktors Stimme erklang wieder hinter Hermine. Er hatte sich ihnen anscheinend wieder zugewandt. „Das liegtt in Kannada. Flopulvver aber reichen dürffte, um dorthinn zu gelangenn." „Na dann ab nach hause und auf nach Kanada", hetzte Harry und zog Hermine und Ron mit einem schwungvollen Klammergriff unter seine Fittiche, während er gefolgt von Ginny und Krum nach außen eilte.

* * *

Ich hab versucht dem Wunsch nachzugehen mehr Absätze in die Story reinzumachen, damit es leichter lesbar ist und man nicht von vornherein abgescheckt wird. Ist es mir gelungen? Schreibt was oder ich kann nichts ändern.

Ich kann nicht hellsehen - **Kritik erwünscht.**


End file.
